For Justice
by NaruLoverAI
Summary: Kimi and her sister Masako end up orphaned with no place to go. They run into Ryuzaki, who takes them to Wammy's House for gifted children. What exactly lies ahead for the sisters? Will they ever avenge the death of their parents? T for future chapters.
1. A New Beginning

"Hurry now, Masako!"

"But...but where?" Masako's little feet echoed loudly against the pavement, her large, scared hazel eyes searching through the darkness for her big sister. The only thing keeping them together was the firm grip her sister had on her tiny hand.

"Hush!" Masako's heart jumped as she was jerked into an alleyway and held tight against her sister's own pounding chest.

"Kimi...I'm scared." she whispered, clutching her sister's leather jacket and burying her face into the soft fabric of the white mini-dress under it. Kimi gently stroked Masako's short chestnut brown hair and brushed her bangs out of her tear-stained face.

"We can't stay here. They...they found out about Mom and Dad." Masako's eyes widened as she took notice of the way her big sister's olive eyes were clouded, and how her shoulders weren't held back like they usually were. She found herself wishing the nearby streetlamp would just burn out so she wouldn't have to see her sister like that. As a six year old girl, she didn't know very much. But she knew her sister well enough to realize something horrible had happened.

*~*(earlier that same night)*~*

"Your father should be home soon, Kimi." The thirteen year old preteen nodded at her mother's words. Her mother was nothing short of a top dollar prostitute. With the heavy makeup, bleach blonde hair and curvacious body to boot. Her top and skirt left very little to the imagination. Kimi sighed and picked at the loose stuffing poking out of the ratted sofa in their poor excuse for a living room.

"Should I get Masako?" Kimi asked softly, twirling a lock of her shoulder length hair around her skinny finger. Her mother pulled out a cigarette and lit it, ignoring her daughter's question. Kimi was about to repeat herself, but her mother's cell phone interrupted her. She sighed as her mother retreated into the kitchen to take the call.

"Your husband owes me some money, Darla." She grimaced at the rough voice on the other end. She threw her cigarette in the sink and rinsed it down the drain.

"Hank, I already told you he'll have the money by next week!" she snapped. Kimi stood in the kitchen doorway, watching her mother curiously. Hank laughed as if she had just told him the funniest joke in the world.

"Ah, yes I'm sure he will. Just like the last week...and the month before that." Darla bit her lip, glancing at her daughter.

"My prostitutes have been-"

"Yeah, yeah. They've been fucking their pretty little heads silly for you, I'm sure."

"We'll get the money, Hank."

"Your husband made a deal with the mafia. Darla, we have been exceedingly lenient with him...but I'm afraid something needs to be done."

"But you-" she paused, her heart sinking at the sound of the dial tone. She wordlessly shut her phone and slipped it back in her cleavage. "Kimi,"

"Yes, Mom?" Kimi knew not to ask anything about who she spoke with. All she knew was they were bad people out to get her father. Darla pulled out another cigarette and held it in her bright red lips.

"Go outside and play with your sister. Don't you come back in the house unless I say so." Kimi nodded and blew her choppy black bangs out of her eyes as she went through the living room and out the back door. Darla watched her go and sank into a chair, the cigarette fumes quickly calming her.

"Masako?" Kimi called. Her eyes scanned the back yard and finally settled on her little sister. She was sitting on the swing and staring up at the stars. Kimi held her jacket close to her thin body, her boots making next to no sound as she shuffled through the dead grass.

"Hey, Masako." This time her sister looked at her and smiled. Kimi sat in the swing beside hers.

"What's wrong, Kimi?"

"Well..." she sighed, not knowing if telling her was the best thing to do. She didn't want her little sister to worry or get scared.

"What?" Masako titled her head to the side. It was something she always did when she was curious or confused. Kimi supposed it was a mix of the two.

"It's that man again. He's harassing Mom again for money that Dad apparently owes him." Masako frowned, kicking at the dead grass with her bare feet. Kimi took notice of her sister's lack of shoes and sighed. "How many times have I told you to wear shoes?" Masako shrugged.

"A lot." she muttered, closing her eyes. "That's not the point. When will that man just leave our family alone?" Kimi bit her lip, dreading the answer. Would he ever?

"I...I don't know." It was the only answer she could give.

"Hey, Daddy's home!" Masako's excitement was obviously forced. Kimi looked across the yard and sure enough, he was home. She could recognize that green mustang anywhere. Their father stepped out of the car, smoothing the jacket of his pinstripe suit, a lit cigar hanging from his lips. His fedora shadowed his face as he disappeared into the house. Kimi and Masako listened to the yelling that inevitably came with their parents seeing each other. As a pimp and a prostitute, it was left unsaid that the relationship was hardly problem free. It was only made worse when he got involved with those men.

"Don't listen to them. Look at me." Kimi cupped Masako's face in her hands and sang a favorite lullaby to soothe and distract her. Kimi used her thumbs to brush away her sister's tears. She sung louder when the yelling increased. They sat that way for about an hour, ignoring the fighting in the house. It was just the two of them.

"You need to get away from here!" Kimi and Masako jumped, their hearts pounding.

"M-Mom? Why?" Kimi asked, dropping her hands from Masako's cheeks. Darla's makeup was running down her face.

"Those men...they came here looking for your father. Please, get out of here!" she said sternly. Kimi nodded and grabbed Masako's hand, pulling her out of the swing.

"We have to go, sis." Masako looked up at Kimi and her mother.

"But why?" She looked like she was ready to burst into tears. Darla knelt down to Masako's level.

"I can't let those men find you. Sweetie, you have to go with your sister." Their mother's voice was firm and strong. They had no choice in the matter. Masako began crying again, not wanting to leave her mother. Darla kissed her on the forehead and stood up straight, squeezing Kimi's shoulder. "I know you will keep your sister safe." She managed a small smile. It sounded gravely like she was saying goodbye. Kimi bit her lip at that thought. She was, wasn't she? Those men...they wouldn't let her live. There was no way.

"Let's go." Kimi tried to ignore the despair in her own voice as she tugged her sister along. When they reached the end of the yard they spared their mother one last glance. She was already back in the house. "Goodbye, Mom." Kimi whispered, taking care her sister didn't hear.

"Where are we going?" Masako squealed when a gunshot echoed through the previously silent neighborhood. She was jerked into a run by Kimi. They took off into the night, not daring to look back.

*~*(end flashback)*~*

Still in the alleyway, Masako didn't pull away from her sister, remembering the recent events.

"Is Momma going to be okay?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah...she will be." Kimi looked down at the top of her sister's head, a lump forming in her throat. No, no she won't.

"Can we go see her now? I wanna go home, sis. I-I'm scared." Kimi shook her head slowly, even though Masako couldn't see it.

"Mom told us to go, didn't she?" Masako nodded wordlessly, her face smothered in Kimi's dress. "So if we go back she'll be mad at us. We don't want that, do we?" She shook her head. Kimi looked out into the street, it was deathly quiet save for the occasional car driving by. She watched the cars, secretly hoping one would stop and take them away to their happily ever after.

Maybe one would stop so she could take her sister somewhere far away. So they wouldn't have to worry anymore. They could start fresh and have a new life. Kimi knew she wasn't capable of caring for her sister without help. The problem was that she didn't know who she could turn to. Her parents didn't have any trustworthy friends and frankly, she didn't want anything to do with her family. She loved her mother dearly, but her father always brought nothing but trouble for her and Masako. He was always pissing the wrong people off, which was why they had to move almost constantly. It was only recently that he got involved with a big time mafia in the area though. Kimi wasn't aware there were any major mafias in England, but she could count on her dad to find them and piss them off, that much was certain.

She glanced down at her sister again. She was crying.

She often wondered why her father continued to get involved with dangerous people...she came to the conclusion that he simply didn't care who he hurt, so long as his pocket was filled in the process. Kimi despised people like that. Even if it _was _his own family.

She kissed her sister's head, muttering sweet nothings to her in an effort to calm her down. It wasn't working.

What was a thirteen year old girl like herself supposed to do? Where could she go? She knew she couldn't afford a place to live...even if she did, how was she going to pay for food and clothing...or an education?

She chewed her lip slowly, contemplating her options. There weren't many, if any at all.

Whether she liked it or not she was going to have to grow up fast for the sake of Masako. She looked back at the traffic, now painfully aware of the whole situation. If she didn't think of something...or there wasn't some kind of miracle, then they were sleeping in this ally. She looked in the other direction, the darkness hiding how far the alley actually extended.

And who knew what would happen to two defenseless young girls sleeping in an alley? Kimi shuddered at the terrible possibilities. Sleeping here was _not _an option. _Absolutely not_.

Masako looked up at Kimi, feeling her shudder.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the troubled look in her eyes.

"I want you to stay right here, okay?" Kimi said sternly, sounding a little like her mother. Masako whined and shook her head.

"Don't leave me!" Kimi grabbed Masako's shoulders and forced her to step back. They locked eyes.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just going to see if I can get help." She pointed at the large trash cans across from them. "Hide behind those trash cans until I get back." Masako nodded, getting on all fours to crawl between the large rusty cans. Kimi left the alley as soon as Masako was encased safely in the shadows.

Kimi held her jacket close, her dress fluttering up in the slight breeze. She continued straight down the sidewalk, lips pressed tightly together, her clunky boots thumping the cement with every step. She was tempted to flag down a car, but quickly dismissed the thought. What if it was a murderer...or a rapist? She wouldn't take that risk and leave Masako to fend for herself should she do something so stupid. She looked forward once again and noticed a nice limousine parked at the sidewalk near a pastry shop. Kimi's brow furrowed in suspicion. She wasn't used to seeing very many limos in the area. She brushed it off and stared into the large window of the pastry shop. There were only two customers inside, but that wasn't her main concern. All those lollipops, cakes, pies, tarts, toffee, candies, breads, doughnuts...

Her stomach growled rather loudly. She pressed a hand to her belly, sighing. She hadn't realized just how hungry she actually was. _Well, duh! We did miss dinner after all_, she thought, frowning. She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of herself. Masako was probably starving. She reached into her jacket pockets, feeling nothing but fabric. No money.

"Thank you Watari." Kimi looked at the two customers leaving the pastry shop. An old man was carrying several large bags of sweets to that limo. Another man with wild dark hair wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans was following him, his hands in his pockets and a lollipop in his mouth. She glanced at his feet and gasped. He wasn't wearing any shoes. "Hmm?" She covered her mouth and backed up as the man came close to her, putting his face mere inches from hers. His eyes were dark and had bags underneath them. Was he an insomniac? "Hello there, little girl." He smiled at her, it was honestly very disturbing.

"Please don't hurt me." she begged softly. He tilted his head to the side, momentarily reminding her of Masako.

"I won't hurt you," he took the lollipop out of his mouth and held it out to her, "Here, it's strawberry flavored." She blinked at the lollipop that had been practically shoved in her face, a little disgusted.

"Uh...I'm not...sure..." she muttered. He smiled once more and popped it in her mouth. Kimi's eyes widened in shock as she tasted strawberry and his spit. He ruffled her hair and shuffled to the limo, waiting for the older man to finish putting the bags in the trunk. Kimi took the lollipop out of her mouth and held it in her hand, grimacing. She carefully approached the strange man and tapped him on the back. He turned to look at her.

"Oh, hello again." he greeted, putting his thumb to his lip.

"I've finished loading the bags, Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki kept staring down at her, as if he was reading her like a book.

"Excellent." he replied, still staring at her as he bit his thumbnail.

"Well, who is this young lady?" Watari asked, smiling kindly at Kimi. She gazed up at him hopefully.

"Sir, would you please help me?" Watari knelt down in front of her.

"What's wrong? Are you lost?" Kimi bit her lip. Could she trust these people? She glanced at Ryuzaki and back to Watari. The older man she might be able to, but the other one still freaked her out.

"My sister and I need a place to live. Our...our parents...they aren't alive anymore." It was made so much more real when said aloud, as Kimi discovered when she had to hold back tears.

"Where is your sister?" he asked, standing up straight. Kimi pointed back down the way she came.

"She's hiding in the alleyway. I'll take you to her." Watari nodded and allowed her to lead him by the hand. Ryuzaki watched them go, his eyes calculating.

"This girl..."

Kimi tugged Watari's hand as they neared the alley.

"She's just up ahead." Watari kept up with her quick pace.

"What is your name?" he asked gently. She glanced back at him, slowing down to a comfortable walk. Watari and his old joints were silently thanking her.

"My name is Kimi. I'm thirteen years old." She smiled at Watari. "What's your name?"

"I am Quillish Wammy, but please call me Watari." he chuckled. Kimi smiled, feeling much safer with this man. She pulled him into the alley.

"Masako, you can come out." Kimi cooed softly, standing in front of the trash cans. Masako crawled out from the shadows and clung to Kimi.

"I was so worried!" she shrieked. "I thought you left me."

"We have to go. This man is letting us stay with him." Masako looked up at Watari, who smiled warmly at her. She moved closer to Kimi.

"O-okay..." Kimi grabbed her sister's hand and followed Watari back to his limousine. Kimi looked around and figured Ryuzaki was already inside and waiting. Watari opened the door for them and Kimi helped her into the limo, getting in next to her. Masako gasped and jumped into Kimi's lap when she saw Ryuzaki sitting next to her with his knees to his chest. Kimi glared at him and held her sister close. Watari started up the limo and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Kimi asked Ryuzaki as they rode. He rested his chin on his knees and said nothing as he stared hungrily at the strawberry lollipop in her hand. Masako took another look at Ryuzaki before burying her face in Kimi's jacket, still scared. Kimi offered Ryuzaki the lollipop he had so openly been staring at. He took it from her, holding it delicately between his thumb and finger, popping it in his mouth.

"Thank you, little girl." Kimi watched Ryuzaki suck on the lollipop, frowning slightly.

"My name is Kimi, and this is Masako." Ryuzaki nodded, totally absorbed into devouring the sweet candy. "Where are we going, Watari?" Maybe she would have more luck with him. Watari glanced at Kimi from the rear view mirror.

"We're heading to Wammy's House." Kimi glanced down at Masako. She had fallen asleep.

"What's that?" she asked, not looking away from her sleeping sister.

"It's an orphanage founded by me for gifted children." He sounded very proud of the place. Maybe it could be their new home? She brushed Masako's bangs out of her face. She certainly hoped so.

"You are welcome to stay at Wammy's, of course." Ryuzaki added as he finished the lollipop and rolled down the window to dispose of the stick.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki, Watari." Kimi rested her head against the door and stared up at the stars whizzing by. She yawned, and fought the urge to close her eyes.

Approximately thirty minutes later the limousine came to a stop, jolting Kimi awake. She shook her head and looked out the window at the ornate iron gate surrounding a large mansion-like building. The plaque posted on the gate in Old English lettering was visible thanks to the limo's headlights. It read: Wammy's House for Gifted Children. Watari opened the door for her in a welcoming gesture. She shook Masako awake and helped her out of the car. Masako rubbed her eyes and smoothed out her baby blue sundress.

"Where are we, sis?" she asked, yawning. Kimi took her hand and smiled, gazing up at the beautiful mansion.

"We're home, Masako." she replied, trying to keep her voice steady. "This our new home."

"Sis?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sleepy...can we go inside?" Kimi laughed for the first time that day and looked at Watari.

"Of course, I'll show you to your rooms." The two sisters smiled and eagerly followed Watari into the mansion. Ryuzaki was right behind them, watching the two girls carefully as he bit his thumbnail.

"Kimi...She Who is Without Equal, and Masako...Justice." Ryuzaki smirked slightly, his eyes glancing to the night sky. "We shall see." He stopped in his tracks, lost in thought. Kimi looked back at Ryuzaki and told Masako to follow Watari as she came up to Ryuzaki.

"Is something wrong?" she asked curiously. Ryuzaki looked at her, putting both hands in his pockets.

"No, nothing." They stared at each other, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Ryuzaki obviously found what he was looking for, but Kimi still knew nothing about this man. He was unreadable. They both looked to the sky in time to see a shooting star. Kimi gasped, and reached up for it childishly. Ryuzaki smiled, amused by the gesture. "You're supposed to make a wish." Kimi closed her eyes and held her hands to her chest.

"I know." She took a deep breath. "I wish to be strong enough to take care of Masako. I want to keep her safe and raise her to be a strong, independent woman...that's what I wish." Ryuzaki was impressed at the selflessness this young girl displayed.

"You already are." Kimi looked wide-eyed at Ryuzaki.

"Y-you think so?" He nodded.

"I know so. Kimi means She Who is Without Equal. Keep living up to your name, and you'll do a fine job protecting your sister."

"I will, thank you."

Ryuzaki grabbed Kimi's hand and smiled reassuringly, leading her inside her new home. At that moment, Kimi couldn't have been happier.


	2. Case in Japan: Farewell, Wammy's!

"It's hard to believe you're eighteen already, Kimi." The young woman sitting across from Watari smiled brightly. Her dark hair was up in a tight bun, a few stray strands framing her face. She wore a dark pink tube top under a black leather jacket. Tight black pants hugged her long, lean legs and her leather boots completed her new look.

"Yes, I know." she agreed. "But...what am I going to do now? I can't stay here anymore..." Watari sighed, organizing a stack of papers on his desk.

"That is correct. I'm sure you're aware of Ryuzaki's current case." Kimi nodded. "Good. He has asked for your help personally." he explained.

Kimi was shocked to say the least. Ryuzaki, the world's greatest detective, chose _her_?

"I'm honored. Where is he now?" she asked, trying to control her excitement.

"He is in Japan. When you arrive there he'll tell you exactly where to meet him." Kimi bit her lip nervously. Could she really leave Masako behind? Would she hate her? Watari noticed her discomfort. "What is the matter? Do you not wish to work on the Kira case?" Kimi shook her head.

"No, that's not it. I mean, I can't just..." she sighed, gathering her words. "What about Masako? I can't just leave her." Watari reached across his desk to squeeze her hand.

"You must. She will be fine here at Wammy's, I promise you. She needs to learn to look after herself. You know she always comes to you for everything and it isn't good for her. Not at the age of eleven."

Eleven? She was still a little girl. At eleven that kind of behavior is not only encouraged, but expected.

"She's still just a little girl, Watari!" she snapped, jerking her hand away. "I won't force her to grow up and give her childhood up like I had to do!" She looked away from Watari, closing her eyes, willing herself to calm down. She heard Watari's sigh.

"Masako will be fine without you. Japan is where you are needed most right now, Kimi." She nodded wordlessly. "Please understand that." There was no point in arguing with him. She couldn't stay anyway, so what choice did she have?

You're right...I'm sorry for yelling." she apologized, her voice quiet.

"It's understandable. I will give you the rest of the day to pack and say your goodbyes." Watari stood up and walked to the large window that gave a view of the entire orphanage grounds. Kimi got up to join him, watching the children play in the huge yard. She giggled softly, spotting Masako attempting to get a white haired boy called Near to play with her.

"I just don't want to leave her. I know she has her friends and she has you...but..." She trailed off, pressing her hand to the glass. "I told her I would never leave her." Watari gripped her shoulder firmly and spoke in a fatherly tone.

"Kimi, you need to live your life. Masako will be fine here with everyone to look after her. I know the big sister in you wants to always be there for her, but that isn't always the best thing for her." He looked at Kimi, his eyes shining wisely. "Right now it isn't the best thing for you either."

She looked back to the window and watched her sister play, Watari's wise words replaying in her mind.

"Yeah...I know." She forced the words out. In reality, she _didn't _know. She wasn't sure if she would be okay without Masako. Kimi had never been on her own before. It had always been the two sisters..._never _one without the other. She bit her lip once more, a habit she really wished she could break.

"You should go talk to her." Kimi shook her head.

"No, I'll let her play with her friends. I've never seen her look so happy." Watari smiled along with her.

"Yes, I don't believe I've seen her look much happier either." Kimi giggled lightly, watching the white haired boy politely decline Masako's offer to play.

"Oh, look! There's Matt and Mello." she said, pointing to the pair near a large oak tree. "Aww, Matt's just trying to play his video game. Mello's not having any of it, though." she laughed. Watari chuckled, watching the boys and shaking his head.

"Mello can be quite the handful when he wants to be." he said. "Is Masako friends with Mello?"

"You know, I'm not sure." Kimi replied, tilting her head to the side. "I think Matt is friends with her." Watari nodded.

"He's a good lad."

"Yes he is." she agreed. The donging of the old church bell startled Kimi slightly. She watched as all the children ran inside the building. "Lunch time?"

"Yes, why don't you go see your sister? I'll be along in a few minutes." She stepped away from the window.

"Alright. Bye, Watari." He shook his head.

"Save the goodbyes for tonight, Kimi." She bit her lip again. Damn.

"Sorry, you're right." she replied, stepping out of his office. She stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and hurried down to the cafeteria, hoping to avoid a huge crowd of hungry kids.

Saying the cafeteria was crowded was an understatement. Kimi had to carefully maneuver through the crowd the the back table where Masako usually sat with Matt, Mello, Near, and some girl named Linda. Kimi took a seat next to Masako, smiling.

"Hey, Masako." she greeted casually. Masako threw her arms around her big sister, grinning like a fool.

"Sis! What's up?" Kimi shrugged, deciding not to bring up the fact she was leaving at the end of the day. It wasn't the right time or place for that.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see what you were up to, that's all." She smiled widely at Masako, who gladly returned the smile. Mello, who was sitting across from the sisters, eyed Kimi curiously.

"Why are you here?" he asked rather rudely. The redhead seated next to him jabbed Mello in the ribs with his elbow. Mello sent his friend one hell of a death glare. Near completely ignored the two, twirling a lock of his curly white hair around his pale finger. Masako was currently distracted by Linda and her sketches. Kimi sat there silently, observing how they interacted with each other.

Mello was obviously the hot-headed cocky one. His friend Matt appeared to be the loyal type...she might have even gone as far as to compare him to a dog.

_Well, that was rude_, she thought, mentally smacking herself. She looked at Near next. He definitely reminded her of Ryuzaki, appearance wise. Not for one moment did she suspect Near of being a pervert or candy addict though. She suppressed a shudder and rested her gaze on Linda.

Honestly, she didn't have many thoughts on her. She appeared to be a skilled artist, but she couldn't see anything beyond that.

Masako.

Looking at Masako, Kimi saw a strong willed young girl waiting to blossom. While Masako didn't have a talent for crime solving or hacking, while she was no secret agent or ninja, she _did_ have a unique gift of her own.

She was exceptionally talented at baking sweets. Normally, this would be overlooked at many schools, but not Wammy's. Kimi remembered when she first discovered her knack for baking in the cafeteria kitchen. Ryuzaki had been nothing short of ecstatic. She smiled at the fond memory; Masako had been nine at the time.

Kimi's talent was much less impressive, so she thought. She was good at picking locks of various types as well as reading people. In a sense one might say she could unlock peoples' minds as well as she could doors or safes.

Honestly, that made her uncomfortable. She didn't like having the ability to read people...she always felt she was invading their privacy or something.

The church bell sounded once more, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of afternoon classes. Kimi watched as everyone cleared out of the cafeteria, leaving her utterly alone.

And thanks to recent events, that thought was much more depressing. She sighed and rested her head on the table.

"You seem troubled." Kimi shrieked in surprise, sitting up with a start. Her wide eyes locked on to that white haired boy.

_He never left?_ Kimi regained her composure and calmed herself.

"Shouldn't you be in class, kid?" She didn't mean to sound snippy, it just slipped out that way. Near was unfazed.

"I don't have any afternoon classes. I am the top student here." Kimi could tell he wasn't boasting, just stating a fact.

"Oh, so you get special treatment or something?" Near twirled his hair again, staring at Kimi with his dark, intelligent eyes. They reminded her so much of Ryuzaki's, though his weren't as cold as this boy's.

"I suppose you can look at it in that way." he said. "Was my observation correct?" It took Kimi a moment to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh...yeah...I have a lot on my mind right now." She felt weird talking to an eleven year old boy about her problems. She has always pictured having a therapy session with someone a little...older. At least older than her.

"I see." He made no effort to pry any further. Too bad, he was going to listen anyway.

"I'm legally an adult...so I can't stay here."

"You seem a little too upset for that to be the only issue." Near was a _very _intelligent little boy and _very _correct. Kimi sighed, resisting the urge to lay her head down again. She didn't want to be rude.

"I don't want to leave my little sister behind...but at the same time I don't want to compromise her future and education by pulling her out of Wammy's to come with me." She bit her lip as she explained her internal battle to Near.

She really wished she could stop doing that.

Near seemed to be listening to her, but she wasn't sure. He just kept twirling his hair...maybe that's why it was so curly?

"Your sister is Masako." She nodded. "I see. Think of it this way: by the time she turns eighteen and leaves this place you will be a twenty-five year old woman with a good job and a steady future. As of now you can't adequately care for her, nor is it a good idea to get her involved in L's cases." Near explained. He made some very good points. It embarrassed her slightly to know that an eleven year old boy knew exactly what to do in that situation.

"Yeah..." She felt her face warm considerably.

Needless to say Near made her feel stupid.

"When are you leaving?" he asked, genuinely curious. Kimi smiled sadly.

"Tonight. Ryuzaki wants me in Japan by tomorrow." A ghost of a smile graced Near's features.

"You must be honored. Getting a chance to work with L doesn't happen every day." He smirked. "Especially not on such an important case." Kimi nodded, standing up. _Especially not on such an important case._ That statement alone put even more pressure on her.

"I am..." she whispered, shuffling morbidly out of the cafeteria.

A lot could happen in seven years. What if she didn't make it to see Masako? Ryuzaki's idea of detective work was nothing short of life-threatening, after all.

She shook her head free of those thoughts. She would live for Masako's sake if nothing else. She _had _to.

But Japan _was _awfully far from Winchester, England.

No.

She shook her head once more as she took the stairs two at a time. When she got to her room she locked the door. There was an open suitcase lying on her bed, begging to be packed. She stuffed it with everything she would need for her stay in Japan. She gulped when she picked up a picture of her and Masako together, their arms casually thrown over each others shoulder.

She bit her lip and threw the picture in the suitcase.

After finishing up, she sat the suitcase by her door and flipped her phone open, dialing the special number given to her by Watari.

"This is L." said the synthetic voice.

Again she bit her lip.

It was weird to hear Ryuzaki call himself L. Only recently did she find out that Ryuzaki and L were the same person. It just didn't seem real to her...nothing did anymore. Nothing about this day seemed real. She realized she couldn't just stand there gaping at the wall forever, so she finally spoke.

"Hey, it's Kimi." she replied shyly.

"Is there something you require?" He was obviously a busy man, but it was hard to tell if he was annoyed because of the synthetic voice he was using.

"Look, I can't do this, Ryuzaki. I just can't put this much distance between me and my sister!" She prayed he wouldn't be too upset with her.

"You're putting me in a difficult situation, Kimi. I need your help with this case...you're the only one who can." She shook her head, not caring that he couldn't see. She sniffled, sliding down the wall, tears pouring down her face.

"I...I-I...can't..." she sobbed. She heard what sounded like a sigh.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kimi. Contact me when you arrive in Japan." He hung up, leaving her alone and crying in her room. She pocketed her phone and pulled her knees to her chest, covering her face with her hands.

Kimi stayed like that until a knock on her door forced her to get up and wipe her eyes. She answered the door only after she was sure it hadn't looked like she had been crying.

"It's time." Were the only words Watari uttered. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Already?" Her voice shook.

"Yes, we need to go." She grabbed her suitcase and took a few deep breaths.

"Okay..."

Kimi followed Watari to the Wammy House gates. She looked back towards the orphanage, biting her lip.

Mentally, she was saying her goodbyes.

_Goodbye Near_..._stay on top_.

_Goodbye Mello_..._don't get too crazy_.

_Goodbye Matt_..._go easy on the video games_.

_Goodbye Masako_..._be safe now and always_.

"Come, Kimi." Watari's gentle voice was just enough to pull her back into reality. He opened the gate, allowing her to pass through before he shut it tight.

There was no turning back now.

Watari opened the limousine door for her and she slipped inside, flinching slightly when the door clicked shut. She sat her suitcase in the floor as Watari put the limo in drive and pulled out of Wammy's. She took one last glance at the orphanage before it was completely out of her sight.

She knew she wouldn't see that place again for a while...if ever.

"Watari?" He glanced at her from the rear view mirror.

"Yes?"

"Am I really a great asset to Ryuzaki?" Truthfully she didn't think so. Out of all the police officers or FBI he could've chosen...why her? Why choose Kimi, the inexperienced rookie? This would be her first real case...surely she wasn't anywhere near prepared for it.

"You've shown remarkable promise in your grades over the years, Kimi. Don't doubt your own abilities. Ryuzaki sees something special in you, after all."

"But this will be my first case." Watari chuckled.

"It's alright if you're nervous." She rested her head against the door, staring at the evening sky. It wasn't nervousness...it was much more than that.

"Will you be coming too?" She hoped he said yes. She really didn't want to be stuck halfway around the world in a whole new place with no one she was close to nearby. She didn't want to experience that.

"Not yet. There are things I have to take care of at Wammy's first." he explained. She sighed heavily, watching the signs whiz by. They were getting close to the airport. Thirty minutes later they were only a mile away.

The sky was growing dark and the first few stars of the night twinkled brightly. Watari pulled into the airport and parked the limo. Kimi stepped out, grabbing her suitcase.

There was a large jet plane stationed a few yards away, passengers hurriedly filing inside. Watari accompanied her to the stairs in front of the plane and embraced her.

"Goodbye, Watari." she whispered. Watari pulled away, smiling proudly.

"Make Wammy's proud, Kimi." Kimi smiled, putting on a brave face. "Make Ryuzaki proud."

"I'll do my best." She turned away from Watari, slowly climbing the stairs. When she sat down in her seat and strapped herself in, she looked out the little round window and waved at the limousine that was pulling out of the airport. She sighed and sat her suitcase in the seat next to her, not wanting to be bothered with other people.

The plane took off and before she knew it, Kimi was on her way to Japan...and the most difficult first case a rookie could have.

*~*(Kira Task Force HQ, Japan)*~*

L stared, unblinking, at the large computer screen displaying an Old English letter W.

"Has she boarded the plane, Watari?" he asked.

"Yes, Ryuzaki." Watari was using a synthetic voice, unsurprisingly. "How do you expect her to help with the Kira case? Don't you think this is out of her league?" L bit his thumbnail, swiveling in his chair to watch the Task Force members work. It wasn't like Watari to question L's motives...was he really that worried for Kimi?

"Who is he talking about?" Matsuda whispered to Aizawa, who was trying to look over some police files.

"How should I know?" Aizawa whispered back, annoyed. L ignored them and instead focused on the young man seated across the room, seemingly innocent at first glance.

Light Yagami.

Yes, L deduced that there was a 89.958392 percent chance that Light Yagami was Kira. It was a high probability, but it wasn't 100 percent.

That is why he needed Kimi and her fantastic ability to see people for who they really were. If anyone could prove his theory, it was her. He swiveled his chair, once again facing the computer screen.

"Don't worry yourself, Watari. Kimi won't be doing anything too dangerous." He glanced at Light for a brief moment. "I need her to confirm something for me."

"In Japan?" Watari questioned. L picked up a strawberry from a bowl on the table in front of him and popped it into his mouth. It reminded him of his first encounter with Kimi when she was just a little girl. Well, it was hardly fair to call her a little girl...he had barely been an adult at the time.

"Yes." He finished the strawberry and reached for another. "I'll send one of the Task Force members to the airport and they will bring her here to the headquarters."

"Alright, she should arrive tomorrow morning at approximately 8:15."

"Thank you, Watari. Have a good night." He clicked off the current screen and brought the files back up he had previously been reading over. "Matsuda."

"Yes, L?" he asked, standing up.

"Tomorrow at 8:15 you will pick up Kimi from the airport and bring her here. I'll provide you with a blindfold."

"Uh..." Matsuda sat back down. "Right."

L kept his back to the Task Force as he worked, eating his strawberries. Tomorrow he would get to see her again.

"I wonder how this will all play out." L muttered, thoughtfully. "I wonder."

Light Yagami watched L carefully.

"Just what is he planning?" Light whispered to himself, turning back to his research. Once his face was hidden he smirked. "He still suspects I am Kira? Well, it's going to take more than just some girl to prove that, L."


	3. Kimi's Mission: L and Kira

Kimi flipped her phone open as she took her first step off the stairs of the plane and onto Japanese soil. She dialed Ryuzaki's private number.

"This is L." She took a deep breath as she stood at the airport completely alone.

"Hey, it's Kimi. I'm here...but how am I getting to you?"

"I've already made arrangements." He hung up, leaving her perplexed. What arrangements? She sighed and pocketed her phone, sitting her suitcase down by her feet. She looked around and frowned.

She was so far away from Masako...

Kimi closed her eyes and held back her tears. She didn't cry on the plane so she wouldn't cry now. She looked down at her skin tight pants and sighed.

She really needed to change clothes. She blew her bangs out of her face.

And wash her hair.

"Great, I'm going to meet Ryuzaki and I look like shit." She sighed again and watched the cars go by, wondering when her ride would arrive to pick her up.

Not even a moment later a car pulled into the airport. Kimi sighed in relief and picked up her suitcase.

A man in his early twenties stepped out of the car and grinned at her. Kimi looked him over carefully; he didn't seem dangerous. The blue suit he was wearing looked a bit out of place when added to his shaggy dark hair and innocent eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, taking a defensive step back. The man smiled and waved at her.

"I'm Touta Matsuda. L—uh I mean Ryuzaki! Yeah...he sent me to get you." He blushed, stumbling over his words. "Wow...sorry, what's your name?" She giggled lightly. This Matsuda was pretty funny.

"My name is Kimi." she said. "I don't think you should speak of Ryuzaki's identity in public...even if we're the only ones here." He blushed again.

"Y-yeah...sorry about that." he apologized. She smiled and put her suitcase in the back seat.

"It's fine..." She sat in the seat and snapped in, closing the door and locking it. "Where exactly are we going?" she asked. Matsuda started the car and pulled out of the airport. When they were a few miles out he smacked his forehead against the steering wheel, causing Kimi to jump. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, slightly panicked. He smiled apologetically into the rear view mirror.

"Y-yeah...I just forgot the blindfold." he said, obviously embarrassed. Kimi stared at him in disbelief.

Was this guy for real?

She shook her head and stared out the window at the tall buildings. They were all labeled in Japanese. How was she supposed to get around without knowing the language? She couldn't speak Japanese to save her life.

She bit her lip, glaring out into the city. Why would she need a blindfold? It didn't make any sense to her...she already knew Ryuzaki after all.

_But it's been years_.

"Um...we're almost there, Kimi." He glanced at her from the rear view mirror. "Are you doing okay back there?" Kimi continued to stare out the window.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in at once, you know?" she said. "I'm not used to such a drastic change, nor am I used to being separated from my sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kimi shook her head.

"Don't be." She hadn't meant to sound snippy. She thought about apologizing, but didn't bother. She was too tired to care at the moment.

Matsuda looked a bit put out at her less-than-happy attitude and didn't try to initiate any more conversations. Kimi sighed again and closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to the smooth hum of the car engine.

*~*(8:30 that same morning, Wammy's House)*~*

Masako sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She smiled and let out a little yawn as she climbed out of bed. Today she planned on spending the day with Kimi and surprising her with a small picnic near the gardens.

"Oh, I can't wait! She's gonna be so surprised!" she squealed.

"What are you going on about at this hour of the morning?" Near questioned in monotone, twirling his hair as usual. Masako gasped, not realizing she had left her bedroom door open.

"Oh, Near…I'm gonna surprise Kimi with a picnic in a few." She titled her head to the side, smiling sweetly. "You wanna come too?" Near frowned and let his hand drop from his hair.

"Masako," he started carefully, "Kimi didn't tell you?" Masako blinked, utterly confused.

"Tell me what?" she questioned curiously. She couldn't recall anything important. If Kimi had something planned she would've told Masako…she always did. Near sighed heavily. He wasn't fond of being the bearer of bad news.

"Kimi left with Watari at sundown last night."

She _what_?

Masako opened her mouth to respond, but honestly, she was speechless. She took a calming breath locked eyes with Near.

"Where did he take her?" she asked. "Tell me."

"He took her to the airport." Near replied softly, twirling his hair once again. "She boarded a flight to Japan…I'm sure she just landed less than a half hour ago." Masako swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt a wave of nausea hit her as she realized what that meant.

Kimi had left her here all alone…after she promised they would never be separated.

She nodded wordlessly, her eyes downcast. Near stood there in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Should he leave her alone or try to comfort her? He could easily see the pain and betrayal in her eyes.

"She did it for you." He had learned that that type of statement usually helped people to feel a little better. He supposed it would be easier to accept if Masako knew Kimi left not to benefit herself, but Masako.

But Masako didn't look back at Near, or even acknowledge that she heard him. Near sighed and continued down the hallway. Perhaps Mello would be better suited to comfort her. He was always the emotional one.

Masako watched him go, forcing herself not to cry. She was eleven years old for heaven's sake! She would _not _cry, especially when she was left to fend for herself. She would keep going with her shoulders back and her head held high. She held that confidant pose for a few moments before completely deflating.

It was no use. She couldn't get by without her big sister to watch her back. She sniffled and sat down on her bed, feeling like a six year old again. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. She hated feeling lost and scared.

She glanced at the picture sitting on the dresser of herself and Kimi. Even in that picture it was obvious Kimi was her guardian, there to protect her at all times. She reached her hand toward the picture and let it fall back to her lap.

How was her guardian supposed to protect her when she was so far away? And why didn't she say goodbye?

"She didn't even say goodbye…" she muttered hopelessly. "Not even an 'I love you.'" She stayed there on her bed and didn't move. "She just left like I was nothing to her." She felt a hot ball of rage wedging itself in the pit of her stomach. She shook the feeling away.

No, even now she couldn't bear to hate her sister. It was an impossible task. She lay back and stared at the ceiling, no, _past _the ceiling to whatever deity was up there.

"Please, _please_ keep my big sister safe." She clasped her hands together and continued the prayer. "Please let her stay safe so that we may be reunited one day soon…please…" She kept her hands clasped and let the tears slowly fall.

*~*(Kira Task Force HQ, Japan)*~*

Kimi opened her eyes and stretched. The car stopped rather suddenly outside of a tall office-like building. She made no move to get out of the car, but she did take note of all the security cameras stationed on the front entrance of the building.

"Well, this is it…I hope Ryuzaki isn't too upset about the blindfold thing!" Matsuda was slightly panicked as she opened the door for her. She smiled gratefully and grabbed her suitcase. She shuddered at the feeling of being watched as she followed Matsuda into the large building.

The interior was modern and the entrance was completely vacant save for the few chairs and plants scattered around.

"This way, Kimi." Matsuda gestured to a wide hallway with an elevator at the end. She followed him, listening to the hollow echo her boots created as they made contact with the marble flooring.

L watched the pair make their way to the elevator. He bit his thumbnail in anticipation, his dark eyes intense. Kimi had grown up so much since he last saw her. He took notice of the intelligence in her eyes. Yes, she had definitely blossomed under the Wammy's staff's careful guidance.

L could feel Light's eyes on him. He could feel him trying to burn a hole right through his back. He smirked and plucked a cherry off the top of the slice of cake he was eating.

If everything continued going according to plan, he could have Light Yagami behind bars _very_ soon. He popped the cherry into his mouth and crushed it. The rest of the Task Force watched L's intense display warily. Who knew what the detective was thinking?

Light was the only Task member left unfazed. His plan was perfect, not a single flaw in sight. He had made sure of that. So what if L brought an unexpected guest into the picture? God _is_ flexible after all.

_There isn't anything you throw at me that I can't handle, L. Otherwise I couldn't call myself God, now could I? _Light kept his face neutral as he handed L his finished paperwork. L took the papers and sat them next to the plate of cake, his dark eyes never leaving Light's. They seemed to have an intense staring contest and neither side was giving an inch.

Matsuda stopped in front of the door. Yes, _the _door. Kimi's heart was pounding uncontrollably. She hoped she wouldn't end up having a heart attack.

Ryuzaki, L, was behind that door. The only thing keeping her from seeing the detective again was a piece of wood no more than an inch thick. Kimi had a hard time wrapping her head around the whole situation. She almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She closed her eyes and opened them.

No, the door was still there.

"Are you okay?" Matsuda's concerned voice only made it that much more real. She nodded and bit her lip as Matsuda slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. Matsuda went in first and Kimi followed silently.

"Matsuda, you idiot!" Aizawa growled. "She's not wearing the blindfold!" Matsuda blushed, smiling sheepishly. That was enough to break the intense staring contest between L and Light. Kimi kept her eyes to the floor, wanting so badly to just disappear. Kimi felt everyone's eyes on her.

"S-sorry! I totally forgot about the blindfold, but no worries…she has no idea how to get here anyways…" He laughed awkwardly. The other members sighed and muttered, save for Light and L. Light completely ignored Matsuda and L was staring intently at Kimi.

Kimi took a deep breath and steeled herself. She looked up in time to catch L's eyes. They were so deep and intense…she couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. His stare was cold, calculating and intimidating. The dark bags under them, his ghostly pale skin and his messy, unkept hair only brought his eyes out that much more.

She froze up like a deer caught in headlights. She swallowed hard; the lump in her throat was almost unbearable.

"A-a…" she uttered weakly. Light tapped L on the shoulder, freeing Kimi from his heavy stare. She felt relief wash over her almost immediately and she could breathe again. While L was focused on Light, Kimi sat her suitcase down next to the door.

"Here, why don't you sit down?" Matsuda offered. "You look a little shaken." Kimi nodded and allowed him to lead her to an unoccupied armchair. She sat down and smiled at Matsuda gratefully.

"Thank you." she whispered. He smiled and took his seat next to Aizawa. Kimi watched the man next to L carefully. He was much easier on the eyes and didn't really intimidate her like L did. Other than Matsuda, she figured she liked this man the best. "What is your name?" she asked. Light and L both looked at her. She tried her hardest not to meet L's eyes again.

"I'm Light Yagami." His voice was soothing to Kimi's ears. She smiled politely.

"I'm Kimi." Light didn't dare ask if that was her full name. He didn't need to risk drawing more of L's attention to him.

L observed the exchange skeptically while chewing on a cherry stem. Judging from her facial expressions and her body language, L deduced that Kimi was oddly comfortable around Light. He cursed Light's demeanor and the fact he could easily win her trust with a mere smile. Perhaps has was overestimating Kimi's abilities...but then again, Light _was_ a formidable advirsary. He pulled the knotted stem from his lips and sat it on the plate.

"Light, if you would move aside, I need to speak with Kimi." L said. Light sighed, but walked back to his desk. Kimi dared to look at L. She was relieved to discover his stare was nowhere near as intense as it had been.

"It's been a long time, Ryuzaki." She smiled fondly at him. L nodded, putting his thumb to his lip.

"Yes it has." Kimi noticed his crouched position. It was the same as when she first met him. "I know you've had a long flight here, but I'm putting you to work immediately." Kimi stopped her reminiscing and was slightly taken aback by L's serious tone. She didn't know what she was getting into.

"Okay. What do I have to do?" She tried not to sound nervous. She wanted to show L she could help him. He glanced at Light, then back to Kimi.

"Your task is very important and there is no room for failure, Kimi. Understand?" She gulped and nodded.

"Yes sir." Why? Why did L have to pick _her_ for this case?

"Good. You are to watch Light Yagami from now on at all times. I also want you to take note of any suspicious behaviors he displays and report your findings to me only." He spoke in a hushed whisper, earning curious stares from the other Task members. Now she was really confused.

He wanted her to spy on a member of his own team? She glanced at Light nervously. He seemed like such a nice guy. Why was L suspicious of him?

"Why? Isn't he on your side?" she questioned. L turned his attention to the computer screens, the artificial light casting dramatic shadows on his face.

"Even so, I suspect Light Yagami is Kira." Kimi inhaled sharply.

That was a serious accusation. Light Yagami was the one responsible for the murders of thousands of criminals? She shook her head. That just didn't fit the man she was looking at. She saw a young man barely older than her working with L to catch a killer. Kira couldn't be that young man. It was so hard for her to believe.

"Really, L, we've already investigated Light. We ruled him out as a Kira suspect." Aizawa reminded him.

"Will you do it?" L asked, ignoring Aizawa's comment. Kimi bit her lip. Even the other members were skeptical. Could L just be overreacting?

"I don't know…it just doesn't feel right."

"Just do what he says, Kimi." Light said. "I don't mind. I know I'm not Kira, and so does everyone else in this room. Just humor L."

Humor him? Kimi nodded after a brief moment.

"Alright I'll do it." L smiled as if he had just won a prize.

"Good." He swiveled his chair to where he was facing the rest of the members. "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. I can take care of things for now." The Task members muttered tiredly and shuffled out of the room, done for the day. Kimi and L were left. L turned back to the computer and soon the only sounds heard were clicks from the keys. "You should get some rest. Your job starts tomorrow as well." Kimi nodded and grabbed her suitcase.

"Where do I go?" she asked. L took a bite of his cake before responding.

"Back down the hall. Take a left and it's the first door on the right. That room is yours from now on."

"Okay, thanks." She sighed and followed his directions, eventually finding her room. She went inside and threw her suitcase to the floor. She fell to the comfortable bed and smiled. She could unpack later. Right now she just needed to sleep and clear her head.

Kimi woke up a few hours later, fully rested. She stretched and got out of bed, opening her suitcase so she could unpack. Once she was finished she went back to L, not bothering to change clothes. She entered the room without knocking and approached L carefully. He seemed to be fully focused on the security camera images. She stood next to him and watched the cameras.

It was Light Yagami.

Kimi sighed and took a seat next to the detective.

"Do you want me to follow him?" She already knew the answer of course, but part of her hoped he would say no. L's eyes never left the screens.

"I believe we have already discussed this matter." She bit her lip.

"I know. I'll get to it."

L watched her go down the elevator from the camera, chewing his thumbnail in thought.

"I know you'll be able to see past his innocent façade, Kimi." He reached for a strawberry and frowned when he realized he was all out. "I'm in quite the dilemma now." he muttered, glaring at the empty bowl. He couldn't possibly focus without his sweets. He reached for his hardly used cell phone and dialed Kimi's number. He watched the cameras and smiled when he saw her get her phone out.

"Ryuzaki?" She sounded surprised. "What is it?"

"Well you see…I'm in a bit of a pinch." He was slightly amused at her worried expression.

"Oh! Are you hurt? What's wrong?" L had to hold the phone a considerable distance from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf.

"No…something much worse than that."

"What?" She was definitely panicked now. L bit at his nails.

"I'm all out of sweets." he deadpanned. Kimi's sudden mood change was quite comical. She looked at the phone in her hand and L was almost certain she would throw it.

"Are you serious?" she huffed, holding the phone back to her ear.

"I never joke about my sweets. If you don't mind I'd like you to do some shopping for me." L smirked when he heard her whine.

"But…oh, fine!"

Kimi hung the phone up and spent the rest of the day spying on Light and purchasing numerous sweets for the strange detective.


End file.
